All By Myself, With You
by sirkurtsie
Summary: The story of Korie Savant. As he gets kicked out, starts at a new school, deals with his sexuality, will he make it? Will it be alone? Or with someone else? So here it is. Let the story begin.  My first fanfic read then review... you know the drill...
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my my first Riley fanfic... This is just the prologue and there ain't no Riley yet, but there should be in the next chapter... :/ this is about the character named Korie Savant and his life with Degrassi and possibly Riley... ? haven't decided yet? lol**_

_**So the usually stuff i don't own degrassi, apart from Korie and any other characters that i make up.. :/ LOL**_

* * *

So what do you want me to say?

My name is Korie Savant. My life hasn't been the best. Now you may think that I'm just saying that, but I'm not. My mom died when I was six, my dad remarried the first chick he could find (not the best person, if you get what I mean). I lived the next ten years going through life like nothing. Then I got kicked out like a week ago. For being gay.

I lived just outside of Toronto, so I decided to moved deeper downtown, in a little, one-bedroom apartment in walking distance of Degrassi High. I got myself a job at this little café (I know it wasn't the best choice but the pay and tips are amazing). It's the end of summer and I will be stating at Degrassi next Monday.

I decided to tell my parents the secret that I tried so hard to hide because, 1. new year new me and 2. I was tired of hiding it. Every time my dad would say "So got a new girl yet? When you bringing her home for dinner?' it would just drive me nuts. I hated the fact that I could never say anything to correct him. Once I told them it was complete chaos. My dad completely freaked. I didn't think he would because he never said anything bad about gays. But I was wrong; he yelled and yelled, so I went for a walk.

When I came back, all my important stuff was packed, ready at the door. There was a note saying don't come back and a check for three thousand dollars. I took the bag and just left. I used a little cash from my wallet and got a cab into town to my uncle's place. News hadn't reached him yet so I lied and told him that my dad kicked me out for smoking some weed. He said that it was alright that I stayed there as long as I didn't smoke any while I was there. I found my little apartment in less than two days. I was surprised by the location, you would think that one of the other students would have already bought it, till I learned that a student had just moved out a week prior and the owner had just put the notice in the paper that morning.

So with my new apartment, I looked for a job. It wasn't as easy as I expected. I tried all the good places till I found The Dot. A little café about five minutes walk away from the school, and they were desperate for help so I put in a resume and they hired me on the spot. I even got a shift that day!

So now I wait the two days till my first day at my school. I am so not excited…

* * *

**_So What do you guys think so far? i'll post as soon as i get the next chapter written up... So review and let me know what you degrassi/ Riley fans think? lol_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here is the second chapter... I don't really know when this is placed... i guess the start of season ten, but without Zane? I don't know well either way here it is read and review**_

_**So again the usual stuff... i don't own anything degrassi... and i don't exactly want to... but i wouldn't mind being an actor... LOL anyways so I dont own anything... except for Korie and what ever else i invent... LOL**_

* * *

This weekend went by without a hitch. I had a shift on Sunday from two to eight and that was the most of the events of my weekend.

Today was my first day at Degrassi, and I had no idea what to expect. I wasn't planning on hiding my sexuality, but I had no intention of announcing it on the morning announcements. My parents were the first people I had told, and I can't say that that went swimmingly…

So I walked up the steps and found the front office.

"Excuse me, but can I help you?" said the secretary.

"Umm… yeah. Today's my first day," I answered, a little nervously.

"Okay so you must be Korie Savant? I've got you right here on my list. Now if you'll just follow me, I'll show you to the principles office."

I didn't really see the point, as the principles office was right beside her desk. She knocked and walked right in stating:

"Ms. H., Korie Savant wishes to see you."

I never said I that I wished to see her did I? Maybe she should rephrase that to something more… I don't know… truthful.

"Let him in," said a voice from inside the office.

I walked in and found my self in the presence of a tall blond looking very sharp in her pencil skirt and blouse. She set off talking about the school, my classes, and a few basic rules before I barely even set foot in the door.

"Seeing as we were not planning on having to accommodate so many students after the fire at Lakehurst, you'll have to share lockers with Riley Stavros, locker number 1415," she said before she dismissed me with a "Good day!"

I left her office and bumped into a girl with dark brown hair, it looked died.

"Hey sorry about that," I said.

"Hey no problem," she said. "I'm Anya MacPherson. You look lost?"

"Yeah first day, I'm Korie Savant."

"Okay, well let me show you where your locker is. What's the number?"

"I'm sharing with Riley – Star something?"

"Stavros," she corrected with a laugh.

"Yeah"

As we walked to my new locker she pointed out some of my classes. I was kind of happy that I left for school early, because by the time that we got to my locker the bell rang. I tried the combination but my locker wouldn't budge.

"You have to bang it on the second number," said what had to be the hottest guy I had ever seen.

I just couldn't help but stare. He just looked so perfect he was amazingly buff, without the creepy perfect V look. He had this slightly curly hair, a dark dirty blond. His face was just so cute. I probably looked like a complete idiot just standing there with my mouth hanging open.

"Stop being a fag and open the locker, I need my stuff too," he said in a way that almost said that he didn't really mean it.

I snapped right out of it and went into comeback mode. Only one problem, the best comeback I could come up with was:

"Open it yourself, you jack ass. And if you have a problem with my sexuality, deal with it 'cause we're locker buddies for the rest of the year, buds." And I walked away.

* * *

The rest of the morning was uneventful. My first class, English was boring as hell. Mrs. Kwan, our teacher informed us that we will be covering poetry first. I hate poetry more than I hate homophobes, and considering the fact that I'm gay, that means quite a bit. My second class, calculus was almost just as boring, except the teacher, Coach Armstrong, was actually pretty cool.

After the bell rang signaling lunch, Anya met me just outside my calculus class.

"Thought I would meet you here and show you the way to the cafeteria," she explained.

"Thanks, that very thoughtful of you."

"No problem. So how were your first classes?"

"Okay I guess… English is very boring, I might be able to stand calculus; Coach Armstrong is pretty cool."

"Yeah he is. You gonna come and sit with me at lunch?"

"Sure."

We walked to the counter and got what I guessed you could call food. We walked to a free table and sat down. We started eating and I saw Riley pass by.

"Hey Riley, why don't you come sit with us?" she called to him.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Umm I'm gonna got to The Dot. You two have… fun?"

I left before she could say anything. Before I left the cafeteria, I looked over my shoulder and saw him sit down with her. I walked out and I ran into a bunch of jocks. I had nothing against jocks, some of them could be quite hot, but these ones looked like they already had something against me.

"Hey you're the new kid," one of them said. "I heard you acted pretty rudely to our friend Riley this morning."

"Yeah he told us you called him a jackass?" said another one.

"And why would that be any of your business?" I asked quite coldly.

"He also said that you admitted to being a fag?" said the biggest one.

"Again, it's none of your business." I said and tried to walk away.

The one who first spoke pushed me to the ground, and they all walked away laughing. I got up and left before anything else could happen. That didn't work out because Anya came up behind me.

"You okay, I saw them push you?" she asked with eyes full of concern.

"Yeah all they did was push me," I said.

"Why did you run away when I asked Riley to come and sit with us?" she asked. I was hoping that this interrogation would be over soon.

"He just acted like a complete jackass to me this morning."

"What did he say?"

"He called me a fag, but it's no biggy." I said and walked away.

"I'll talk to him," she called to me before I left the school.

* * *

**_K so there it is hope you like don't forget to review it I'll try to get up the next chapter as soon as i can... oh and little spoiler the next chapter might not be in Korie's point of view... maybe Anya's... or Riley... donno... oh well and sorry about the past chapter being so short... i don't quite know where I'm going with this so if you guys could review and let me know what i should do with the rest of the story... I'll take any suggestion so post WHAT EVER PLEASE?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Kay so last chapter I lied... I said that this chapter wasn't gonna have Korie's POV in it... but i changed my mind and now there will be all three... Anya, Riley and Korie... i don't think i like this one so if you guys could REVIEW maybe then things will get better lol =]_**

**_so yet again... i don't own degrassi... only Korie and other stuff i invented so yeah R&R PLEASE_**

* * *

Anya POV

I wondered why Riley acted that way; it was only like three months ago that he told me that he was gay. He told me that he went on a couple of dates with Zane, but none of them really worked out. They broke up at the end of July… and neither one was really all that broken up over it. It just didn't seem right for him to say something like that to someone like him. So I walked into the cafeteria and sat back down with Riley.

"So what's this I hear about you calling Korie a fag?" I asked, a little more pissed than I wanted to.

He looked really uncomfortable. Like even he himself didn't really know the answer.

"Umm… uhhh…" he just stuttered.

"Common Riley, why would you act like that?" I asked a little more calmly.

"I don't know. It's just he was staring at me, and I don't know. The old me kicked in I guess."

"I know that you aren't ready to come out yet, but you can at least be a little nicer to people like you."

"I know. I know."

"Just be nice to him."

"Uhhh…" he said with a sigh.

"What's wrong now?" I asked with concern.

"He just kinda scares me, he reminds me a little too much of Zane. I know it didn't work out with me and Zane, but, I still miss him sometimes."

"Yeah. I know how you feel. Look at me and Sav. We broke up after prom. I still miss him," I said sadly.

"Yeah…" he said with a sigh.

"If you miss Zane so much, why don't you ask Korie out? You just said that he reminds you of Zane, so this will be like a second chance?"

"I can't do that for that exact reason. It will turn out exactly like Zane."

"Yeah but Korie is different."

"Look, Anya, just let it go okay. Now I'm going to go for a jog before class. I'll see you later." He got up and left.

"See you."

Don't get me wrong, Riley is a really cool person, not only that but he's quite the sight to see, but sometimes he pisses me off quite a bit. You can never tell what he's thinking, or feeling. Part of me thinks that that's because he never knows this himself.

* * *

Riley POV

I left Anya sitting there without waiting for a reply. She has become one of my best friends, but even then I still feel like punching her out too. I have nothing against Korie, except that he reminds me a little too much about Zane. When I first told Peter about my homosexuality, I told him that I wasn't going to come out till after high school. And that's one of the reasons me and Zane didn't work. He wanted so much to be able to be a normal couple, I wanted that so much too, but I was always too scared. I couldn't even tell my own folks.

I like Korie, like, yeah sure, he isn't perfect, but neither am I. He is actually very cute, he isn't skin and bones and he seems like a very nice person. For some reason I haven't been able to apologize to him. Part of me feels intimidated by him. I don't really want to take Anya's advice and ask him out because I'm scared that he will try to pressure me into coming out, and I'll end up hurting him, just like Zane.

I left the school and ran down by the ravine. I ran for about ten minutes till I heard some screaming. I ran towards the screaming but it just stopped. I kept running in the same direction. I didn't find anything. So I started back towards the school. Then I saw some movement in the trees. I went over and I pushed away a branch. I saw Korie. I saw Korie but he wasn't awake.

* * *

Korie POV

I thought that the guys who had pushed me earlier had gone into the cafeteria. I didn't think that they would have followed me. But when I had stopped to sit and think. There they were. They started taunting me, calling me fag, fairy, Nancy boy, whatever you could think of. Then the one who pushed me took a swing then the others joined in next thing I knew I was being beat to the ground. First I tried screaming. Then I decided to "play dead" but they didn't stop; they kept at it. Then I hear someone say "What the hell? Get the hell off of him!" I opened my eyes to find Riley fighting the three guys off of me. It wasn't much of a fight because when he started throwing punches they ran off.

"Oh my god! Korie are you okay?" he asked.

I hadn't realized it but I was crying and my lip was bleeding. He came over to me and he hugged me and reassured me that everything was going to be okay.

"Yes it will" I whispered.  


* * *

**_Okai so this one is short too but i don't know what to put in it so if you guys could review... either way... i was going to end it with a cliffhanger... but i didn't like it so i changed it LOL well the next chapter will be up ASAP!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_So here is Chapter 4... I don't quite like, but maybe you guys will have a different opinion. LOL sooo you guys read it then review it!LOL =] more the review the moer i'm tempted to write LOL =] (like you guys haven't heard that one before! LOL =]=]=]_**

**_DISCLAIMER! = I don't anything Degrassi...! except for Korie and everything else that i made up!_**

* * *

Korie POV

It has been two weeks since what happened in the ravine. Since then me and Riley haven't talked. I thought it was going to be different, with the way he acted and all, but it wasn't. Yeah sure he didn't quite insult me everyday, but he didn't quite acknowledge me either. I gave him the benefit of the doubt the first week because we didn't exactly get the chance too.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Korie POV

"Look Korie, just give him a bit of time," said Anya.

"I have, I've given him a week now," I said with a hint of desperation. "He hasn't even acknowledged me. You'd think, him being the one who convinced to press charges, he would be there to help get me through this part. I'm not trying to be selfish, but I actually thought that maybe he felt the same way."

"I'm so sorry Korie," Anya said with so much sadness and pity. "You just said it, a week, that's all you've given him. I'm sorry but I've got to go." And she left.

I saw Riley walking by, but I didn't even bother to go up and bug him about what had happened.

* * *

Anya POV

I've been trying to get Riley to let up for a while now, but he just wouldn't budge. I knew that they needed each other, but Riley just wouldn't agree to give him a chance. He had protected Korie from getting gay bashed, AND tried to reconcile Korie afterwards. Like that wasn't sending a message to Korie. He just wasn't being fair to Korie, or himself.

"Hey Riley, get over here," I called when I had noticed him walking by.

He came and sat down beside me and looked a bit nervous.

"Hey, what's up Anya?" he knew something was wrong.

"Kay, so you like Korie right?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, you know it's only because he reminds me of Zane."

"Well, I know that he likes you, A LOT. You need to give him a chance, you might think that he's exactly like Zane, but he isn't. Maybe they do have some things in common, but not enough for you to keep on using it as an excuse. I, for one, can say that he reminds me of you, have you ever seen his temper, or his stubbornness?"

"Not really," he said sheepishly.

"And that's because you haven't really gotten to know him, you've spent all of what, twenty minutes with him? You do know that the only reason he agreed to charge those kids, is because of you. If it would have been me, he wouldn't have relented."

"Like you said, because I'm stubborn, you –"

"No. It's because he likes you. You know that. I know that. He knows that. It took you like ten seconds to convince him, stop trying to convince yourself otherwise."

"Anya, listen –" but I cut him off.

"No. Riley you listen. For once you need to stop being so stubborn and just go for it. You're not scared because he reminds you of Zane. You're scared because you don't want to get hurt, and the only reason you got hurt, is because you were so stubborn."

"Because he wanted me to come out, and look at what happened to Korie when he did."

"That's different, three guys against one. Three football players, against someone like Korie. For you it would be different. It would be three against six, you being the six. You said that they were scared of you. You really think that would change?"

"Well, not really," he said timidly, kind of flattered.

"Exactly. If anything they would be even more scared of you. 'Cause now you aren't just protecting someone else, your protecting yourself. So you have no reason to be scared. So go for him!" My exclamation was punctuated by the bell and we got up to go in different classes.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Korie POV

Two weeks have passed by faster than I thought, but then again, the first week was filled with meeting after meeting about pressing charges. The Monday after this busy week, was the first and last court session. We got there, the judge questioned the first guy, and he cracked. He told the judge everything, even the jumble before the ravine. After that they were sent to juvie for a couple of months. We just kind of forgot about it all.

The Wednesday after the session, I sent my picture and resume to this casting company. I got a call on that Friday, asking me to come into an audition for a TV show the following Friday. It was like a dream come true. I've always wanted to be an actor. I've never minded playing with my female cousins. I didn't have any male ones or a brother, so I was raised playing house, or dress up, or whatever they wanted to play, and whatever we played, I acted the part. Whatever they made me wear, I wouldn't be Korie anymore; I would be whatever the hell they dressed me up in. So when I got that call, I was more than ecstatic, it was true bliss. But then Anya had to burst my bubble when I called her and told her. She just had to remind me that I still had to do the audition. But if I was ecstatic about that, I don't know how to explain the feeling I got when Riley called me, an hour after I called Anya. He asked me if I was free on Sunday, to meet him at the dot. I was curious about it so I said yes. But then my curiosity turned to happiness when he said, "So it's a date, I can't wait."

* * *

_**So there it is PLEASE REVIEW! I really need to know what you guys think! and I don't know how much time you would serve in juvie (like juvenile jail for like underage kids or w.e.) for something like that... but then again neither does my character LOL =] =] SO PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THE MOTIVATION! I'll get the chapter up soon... if you guys be good and review~~! ~.~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okaii so here is the latest chapter... I hope you like it **_

_**i just want to say thanks to windscarbabe68, this chapter is pretty much for you, it's longer, and it tells you alot about Korie and Riley... the way i see them i guess... aand their back stories... i was pretty much just going along with it for Riley... so if that's not quite him... oh well... LOL =]=]=] **_

* * *

Korie POV

So Sunday came by faster than I would have wanted, yeah sure, I was like past cloud nine that I had a date with Riley (well I think I do), but I don't know, it just seemed a little too surreal. I was scared out of my mind, even more than the audition, because I like Riley so much, and this seems like the make or break of it all. I woke up this morning and spent like three hours trying to find something to wear. I would have taken even more time to do my hair, but then I realized that I only had like ten minutes to get to The Dot. So here I was, standing outside The Dot, waiting for my potential date to show.

* * *

Riley POV

I saw him standing there, and I thought I would die. He looked so amazing. I had never really taken that much of a good look at him, and now I had the perfect chance. He was shorter than me by a couple of inches, and a hot skinny, not one of those skin and bones kinds of skinny, but nice skinny. He had this whole Scene style. He had dyed white hair with perfectly placed blue streaks, and it was straight with the bangs of to the side. In back, he had that sun look, it was sticking straight up to make it look like he was a sun. As for his clothes, he was wearing black skinny jeans with a chain from one of his belt loops to his back pocket. He was also wearing a white shirt with a navy blue dress shirt over top. The dress shirt was open and the sleeves were rolled up. All in all, he was so beautiful.

He was standing just outside The Dot, waiting for me. I walked closer to him. He looked so nervous that I had to laugh. He turned around when he heard my laugh.

"So look who finally shows up," he said sarcastically, quickly leaving the nervous look behind.

"Yeah, well you've got traffic stopped for a couple of blocks back," I said, pointing to the long traffic line, waiting for the light to turn green. "It took me a while to find a good parking space."

"Who knew you were so cheesy," he said teasingly, blushing. "But you're not too bad yourself."

It was my turn to blush. I checked around to see if anyone from school was around or in the little café. No one was there that I knew, apart from my male best friend Peter, who knew about my sexuality, so I grabbed his hand and led him into the restaurant.

* * *

Korie POV

I heard a laugh from behind me, and I turned around. There he was. He was, wonderful, extravagant, stop me; I could go on for ages. He was just so simple, but he just looked so amazing, he looked like a god come to earth. Okay so I'm a bit cheesy, but he did look really good, his hair was kind of long, and it was curly and straight at the same time. He was wearing a simple zip up sweater with a nice t-shirt underneath. He was super tall (just a little taller than me), but also really muscular.

"So look who finally shows up," I said sarcastically.

Oh god why did I just say that? It's not even like he's late. Okay, Korie just calm down.

"Yeah, well you've got traffic stopped for a couple of blocks back," he said, pointing towards the long line of traffic. "It took me a while to find a good parking space."

I blushed. And I thought I was the cheesy one.

"Who knew you were so cheesy," I said teasingly. "But you're not too bad yourself."

Now he was the one who blushed. I thought they only said that in movies. Wait! It was me who just said that. Good thing he can't read my mind, this would be quite embarrassing if he could hear the internal commentary on my conversation while I'm nervous.

I looked up at him again, and he was looking around, the next thing he did surprised me so much but I didn't say anything. He grabbed my hand and led me into The Dot.

* * *

* * *

Korie POV

We were sitting in a corner of the little café and we were waiting for our milkshakes.

"Two milkshakes please," he had said. "One vanilla and a strawberry one for him."

The new waitress left and I couldn't help but ask:

"How did you know that I would have wanted a strawberry milkshake?"

"Why? Did you want me to go order you something else?" he looked kind of panicked.

"No, no, I'm just wondering how you knew that's all, I actually really like their milkshakes," I said, kind of shyly.

"Well, I kinda asked Anya about you. I just wanted to know a bit of the basics to know how to get you talking, and she told me that you were addicted to the strawberry milkshakes, with some other things," he said with a blush looking down.

"I think that's really cute that you tried that hard for me," I said making him blush even harder, although he did recovered when the waitress came over to give us our milkshakes. She took our orders real quickly. She was still in training, and we had to trade our milkshakes for the right ones.

"So, Korie, tell me about yourself," said Riley, with a look of legitimate curiosity.

"What? Anya didn't tell you my whole bio?" I teased and he blushed even deeper red than before our milkshakes arrived. "My life story is kinda long and boring, so why don't we start with you."

It's not that I have anything to hide; I just don't know if I want to tell him everything. Especially anything that revolves around my family and that is my life story, my family.

"Okay then," he said with a hint of disappointment. "My life has been pretty good, well up until I started to figure out I was gay. I grew up in an average home. Two great parents who pushed me to do my best but they never ended up being pushovers. My dad was a bit more forceful, but I didn't mind. Then about four years ago I started to think about boys a bit more than I think I should have, but I just thought "this was normal, it'll pass". It didn't, as you can see. Then about a year ago, I finally decided to act on these feelings. I decided to try to kiss that guy right over there. Peter."

He pointed to the cute blond behind the counter. I could see why he wanted to try something with him. Even I sort of had a thing for my boss, but that lasted like one shift.

"I can see why you liked my boss, he's cute, but I guess that it didn't go over too well?" I said with a bit of a laugh, after Peter brought us our food.

"Not really, he made it pretty clear that he is straight, but I guess I've always known that. Put it to me to want what I can't have," he said sadly.

I put my hand on his and he looked up.

"Don't think like that, I have my share of misjudgment stories too, well one anyway. You just have to brush it off and let it go. What happened after that?"

"Well, I was a bit uncomfortable around him, but we stayed friends. He was the one who helped me the most through my steroid problem."

"Steroid problem?"

"Yeah, I wasn't quite ready to accept myself and I thought that they would make me straight. Didn't really work, it only gave me roid rage. And the fact that I kinda have anger issues, the steroids weren't exactly all that good for me. Like, it even got to the point that I beat up Sav Bhandari, just because he said the word gay. After I realized that the steroids weren't going to help me I decided to look into therapy to "cure" homosexuality, but for the cost and the time it was going to take, it just wasn't worth it. Then recently I started to accept myself. I got a boyfriend, but that didn't really work out."

"Oh! Wow, that's quite something… why didn't it work out?"

I was kind of concerned about the roid rage but I was more into the pity part of the story. I didn't really care if he was a bit dangerous, as long as he kept on acting this way and never hurt me (like he ever would).

"It's because he was always trying to get me to come out, but I just wasn't ready. Then one time I just went over the edge and yelled at him. I said some very mean things and then he broke up with me. I was pissed and hoped that we could reconcile, but he just wouldn't budge."

"Ok, I'm not saying that what he did was okay, but I do think that you should come out," I said slowly, not wanting to make him mad.

"I know, I want to, I really do, but I just can't."

"Why not?" I asked forcefully.

I was pissed that this was turning into an argument, but at the same time I was happy to put off telling him about me. I really didn't want to end this relationship before it even started by me running my mouth. So before he could answer, I cut in.

"Look never mind. I know that you have you own reasons for not coming out. I just want you to know that: 1. Things might get hard from time to time but usually they aren't really all that bad. You might be intimidated by what happened to me, but look at our differences, you're a hot, strong football player that knows how to throw a punch (he blushed at that), while I'm just an adorable gay guy that you would think to see in a boy band. So you would definitely do much better than I did, because if I remember correctly, my best tactics were screaming like a little girl and playing dead. And 2. I'll be there for you, so will Anya, Peter and Zane. So even if things do get a little rough, you'll have people to talk to, no matter what happens. But remember, just because I'm not going to be pestering you to come out, doesn't mean that I don't want you too, I just want you to make sure that you were one-hundred and ten percent ready."

He looked relieved that I had said something like that, but I could tell that he wasn't too pleased that we weren't done with the conversation.

"Okay. Thanks. But now it's your turn to tell me everything."

"You just have to make sure that you won't judge me, now I know that you can keep a secret, so I'm going to tell you everything. I'm not proud of some of the things in my past, so promise me these three things: that you won't tell ANYONE, you won't get all judgmental and you won't interrupt me till I'm finished."

* * *

Riley POV

"Why not?" Korie asked, turning it into a bit of an argument.

I didn't really like explaining why I wasn't ready to come out yet. It was kind of because I didn't really like the answer myself. His face changed a bit, he almost looked pissed, but then it became softer.

"Look never mind. I know that you have you own reasons for not coming out. I just want you to know that: 1. Things might get hard from time to time but usually they aren't really all that bad. You might be intimidated by what happened to me, but look at our differences, you're a hot, strong football player that knows how to throw a punch (I could feel my face heat up at that), while I'm just an adorable gay guy that you would think to see in a boy band. So you would definitely do much better than I did, because if I remember correctly, my best tactics were screaming like a little girl and playing dead. And 2. I'll be there for you, so will Anya, Peter and Zane. So even if things do get a little rough, you'll have people to talk to, no matter what happens. But remember, just because I'm not going to be pestering you to come out, doesn't mean that I don't want you too, I just want you to make sure that you were one-hundred and ten percent ready."

I was happy that he stopped prying, but I didn't like that he wasn't done with that. I liked the way that he said all of it though; I was actually starting to think that I might just come out for this "adorable gay guy that you would think to see in a boy band".

"Okay. Thanks. But now it's your turn to tell me everything."

I just had to know what has happened to him to make him a bit uncomfortable about this.

"You just have to make sure that you won't judge me. Now I know that you can keep a secret, so I'm going to tell you everything. I'm not proud of some of the things in my past, so promise me these three things: that you won't tell ANYONE, you won't get all judgmental and you won't interrupt me till I'm finished."

His face looked so sad at this, but I couldn't help but feel really flattered that he was going to trust me completely with this, so I took no time in telling him that I promised that I wouldn't do any one of these things. He started his story without waiting.

"Okay, my life was completely normal till I was six, and then my life sort of went to hell for a year. Now, my dad would travel around the world for his work, you see, and he was gone when this happened. My mom was watching over me when something happened. I killed her."

He stopped to take a breath and my mouth fell open. He what? He started again before I could say anything.

"Okay, yes, it was an accident, but still it's haunted me ever since. I was drawing with coloring pencils and I took a bit of a hissy fit. She wanted me to put away my pencils and clean up for dinner, but I wasn't finished drawing my little frog. I remember it was a frog because I've been petrified of them ever since. We she tried to take my pencils away I accidentally stabbed her, very close to her heart and the next thing I knew, I was sitting in the hospital and the doctor was explaining to me that I was never going to see her again. My dad later explained to me that she died of lead poisoning. The pencil was so close to her heart that her body couldn't naturally cleanse the blood, and when the doctors tried to remove it, it made it worse. My family didn't quite know how it was that I was capable of getting the pencil that deep. To be honest neither did I. Nothing interesting happened after that.

"Then, when I was eight, my dad got together with my step-mother. I pretty much hated her with a passion. When I was twelve I started to have feelings for this guy I knew, and like I said, I've had my moment where I've misjudged something. This was one of them. I was twelve, so I didn't quite think that things were going to go wrong, but they did. He punched in the face and told me to get out of his house. The next day I made him swear that he wasn't going to tell anyone what had happened, and he apologized for punching me, but said it would be best if we didn't talk, and that we shouldn't be friends. It was then that I started cutting. It was like my own escape, the only way that I could control all my emotions. Now I know that this wasn't the best choice, I realize that now, but still. I stopped when I was fourteen and got my first boyfriend. To me he seemed like he was perfect, a year older, a bit more experienced then me… till I found out that he was dating a guy and girl on the side, like I just wasn't enough for him. I got him back though. I made out with the other guy right in front of him. He got so pissed. He was going to out me, but me and the two others threatened to out him, about everything, if he even thought about it.

"Two years passed and nothing interesting happened. Then about three weeks ago, I decided to tell my rents about my sexuality. That was the best thing I have ever done. Note my sarcasm, when I told them my dad didn't say anything. He just yelled and yelled and yelled some more. I walked out of my house and left him there to calm down. I came back when I knew they weren't home. I found all my stuff packed at the door. I saw an envelope. In it, there was a note saying to get out of the house and never to come back and a check for three thousand dollars. I just lost it. I broke down completely. I still wasn't recovered, but I called a cab anyway. It got there and I grabbed my stuff and told the taxi to bring me to my uncle's. I got to his apartment and I asked him if I could stay there for a while. He asked me why, and I lied, I told him that my dad kicked me out because I smoked weed, he bought it. I had moved out before he had time to find out the truth. I found out last week that he was okay with me being gay. After that you pretty much know the rest."

He finished. I was so surprised. I felt so bad for him. He did not deserve any of the stuff that has happened to him. I surprised myself with what I did next. I got up, walked around the table and kissed him. He was surprised at first but then he melted into it. I was pissed when Anya came up to us and said:

"Woah, there cowboys! I suggest you guys get outta here, before this becomes a make out session. To pay you back Riley, for finally trying to get into Korie's pants, I'll get the tab, you guys get out of here."

"That's really sweet of you Anya, but I've got this, but either way we are leaving," Korie said, still a bit out of it from our kiss.

He went up to the cash and paid for the lunch. Anya gave me a huge hug and winked at me. I just shrugged, I could tell that she was really happy that Korie and I were finally together, I think.  


* * *

**_So how was that let me know what you guys think... it took me a bit longer to write this chapter, but then again it is longer... so you guys should review right about now... I'm WAITING! LOL =] but no please review for my sake, and if you don't really like me, review for the sake of Korie and Riley! LOL=]=]=]=]=] _**


End file.
